The Attic Demon Eyes
by Pugnacious Peace
Summary: YESH the sequel to 'The Attic' Has ARRIVED! Woo! Hopefully this is as good as the first. XD Not as bloody or violent as the first, though. rated just to be safe. I doubt this would be Teen...


_**Okay... Here goes, the sequel to... BUM BUM BUM...! The attic! MWAHAA! :D **_

_**And for Tsuzuki having brown eyes in this fic... well... this is just a warning, and you will see WHY he does by the end. And if I slip and say purple, I mean brown. XD**_

Tsuzuki woke up, jolting forward. He was breathing heavily, holding his chest. These dreams... why had they started? Was there something in this house? He believed in ghosts and spirits, there was no doubt in his mind that something evil was residing in the house, and he didn't mean his older brother, Tatsumi.

Getting up, he noticed his door was slightly open. Hadn't he shut it when he came in? Then again, he was pretty tired from a long night of homework, so he probably just thought it was shut. Or maybe his mom came in to kiss him good night.

He padded softly to the bathroom, turning on the light and staring in the mirror. He'd been having these dreams since he moved to this house, about a blood-soaked boy with blond hair, reaching out to him with a sinister gaze. He looked angry. Hurt, and most of all...

Depressed. Perhaps he was a victim of this house. He suddenly laughed at his own logic, shaking his head. "That makes no sense..." He whispered to himself, looking down at the floor. "Why would a _house_ kill someone...?"

'_Because it's not the house that kills..._'

He looked back up in the mirror. The same boy from his dreams stood behind him, his clothes, or rather just his jeans, hung off of him as he reached out, taking a small step forward. Tsuzuki gasped as the sound echoed in his ear, the sound of blood squishing beneath the own boys feet. A hand touched his neck, and he felt blood slowly dripping down his spine and to the floor. He turned quickly, so fast he almost fell over and hit his head on the sink.

Nothing was there. He felt his neck. Nothing... dry. He closed his eyes tightly and started the sink, pulling the cold water valve instead of hot. He splashed water on his face, and some got in his mouth. He spit. "Ugh... What the...?"

'_Blood...! How...'_ He wiped his mouth, screaming lightly and tripping over a towel by the shower. He grabbed at the curtains, bringing them down with him. The blond boy stood in front of him, his fingers dripping with the red liquid. He had a smirk, and a woman appeared behind him. They both let out low laughs, sounding neither male nor female. So eerie, it made his skin crawl. He felt his head. A headache began to form, and he lay flat on the ground, closing his eyes to ignore the laughs.

"Tsuzuki!" He heard his mother call, and he looked up, seeing her in the doorway, right beside the woman and boy. The boy looked at her in confusion, as if he couldn't understand who she was, what she was doing there.

"Oh, god, Tsuzuki... What happened to you! You let the water run!" She turned off the water, and when Tsuzuki looked up, it was indeed only water.

"But...it was... It was blood... I...!"

"You were sleepwalking again, Tsuzuki... Please, go back to bed..."

"I..." Tsuzuki seen the boy reaching towards his mother, his eyes hinting some sort of curiousness. The woman behind him grabbed his arm, and Hisoka squealed in pain. Then he was gone.

"I don't think I can now..." He whispered, walking shakily out of the bathroom, his legs a little numb from the fall. He sat on the couch, curling up into a ball. Looking into the TV, he could see the bloody woman, and he gasped, picking up a blanket and throwing it over the screen. Staring at it, he stayed still, almost afraid to move, as if daggers were on each side, keeping him in his place. Hands touched his shoulders, but the comforting smell of his mother kept him calm.

"Tsuzuki... What's wrong? Why are you so scared?"

"I don't know... There's... There's something in this house... Something... so... Evil. I don't like it mom. I want to move... I feel as if I'm in danger..."

"Honey...?" A voice sounded from the hall, and his mother stood there. "Who are you talking to?"

Tsuzuki felt cold, and the hands increased pressure. He looked up slowly, and the boy stared down at him, his face semi-normal, as usual. If it wasn't for the blood, he'd probably be able to see true emotion behind those green eyes.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell off of the couch, darkness surrounding him.

He woke up with hands on his legs, coming up his body. He felt a warm liquid remaining when the hands left an area, and he opened his eyes slowly, blinking to adjust to any light.

He was in a room with satanic symbols on the walls and floor, drawn with either blood or some sort of thick red paint. He shook his head lightly, only to find that something was holding him down. Letting out a soft yelp, he began to thrash. His mouth was suddenly held open, and his bright purple eyes, now dimmed with fear, glared up to the blond boy from his dreams. Or rather... Nightmares. The boy smiled at him. Not a smirk, but a smile. Soft as the skies and as calm as the water on a sunny day. But within a second, the smile faded, and the boy leaned closer, opening Tsuzuki's mouth further. The brunette struggled beneath him, coughing and gagging as two fingers were pushed down his throat. This boy's nails were as sharp as knives...

Tsuzuki tried to ignore the fingers. He looked around the room, then seen the bloody woman standing above him. He let out a cry, muffled by the two fingers in his mouth. The boy pulled out, making a disgusted face and waving his hand in the air.

He gagged louder, holding his neck and turning onto his knees, making sounds as if he was about to throw up. He stood slowly, trying to run away and out of the room, to find a door. But hands kept him in his place, rising from beneath the floors. He let out a loud scream, getting pulled to the floor with a loud thump. "Get off of me!" He cried, tears slowly falling from his face. His fear was almost too much, and he nearly passed out. "Stop!" He turned on his back to face the hands, pushing at them with his own palms and fingers. Blood smeared on his hands, and, looking up, Tsuzuki surrendered. Closing his eyes tightly, he felt himself being pulled through the wood panels, down through what seemed like ten levels of _hell_, to land roughly on the floor. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing the blond boy above him, holding sword over Tsuzuki's head.

His scream echoed through the cavernous rooms, his blood slowly pouring out and onto the floor-

"_NOOOOO!_" Tsuzuki screamed, looking up. He was in school. He looked around, breathing heavily, tears falling from his face. Students jumped and looked at him in shock, blinking, and his teacher walked over.

"Tsuzuki, are you alright?" He asked, feeling his head. "You have a fever. Go to the nurse."

"Y...Y...yes sir..." Tsuzuki stood shakily, still able to feel the fingers grasping onto his legs. He felt eyes, not only from the students, on him as he left. He turned carefully once the door shut behind him and he stood in the hallway. Letting out a yelp, he ran to the nurse's office.

The blond boy stood by the window, leaning against the air conditioner and tilting his head, an odd smile crossing his face.

When he got home, his mother made him lay in his bedroom.

"No, mom... Please... I don't want to go in there-"

"Tsuzuki, come on, now... Go in, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Can't I sleep in the living room or something?"

"No. Now go."

Tsuzuki sighed and walked up to this room, shutting his bedroom door behind him once he entered. He looked at the mirror, where both the blond boy and the bloody woman stood behind him, reaching out. He turned, seen nothing, and then covered the mirror. He slammed against the bed, crying softly. "Leave me alone! What did I ever do to you?"

A sudden slam made him jump, and he looked up at the ceiling. For the first time, he saw a handle. There was an _attic_ up there...?

He reached up, pulling the stairs down. Walking up the stairs, he gasped at what he seen.

The same room as in the 'vision' or dream he had in class.

Symbols glowed on the walls, very soft, but there. He looked around, feeling a strange power within him. His brown eyes reflected excitement, yet fear. He felt eyes burning into him, past his flesh and into his soul.

"_Tsu..._" He heard a soft voice call, and he turned, seeing the blond boy standing behind him. He was not covered in blood, however, and he smiled at him, his green eyes shining brightly.

Tsuzuki blinked, watching the boy reach out his hand. Slowly, he held out his own hand to grab the smaller one, and the boy suddenly turned back to the horrific image as before.

Tsuzuki tried to pull away, but it was too late. There seemed to be a flicker of regret in his eyes, but it faded quickly as one swift blow was delivered.

The next morning, Tsuzuki's mother awake to something wet hitting her face. She opened her eyes slowly, turned out the light, and screamed.

A large bloodstain was on her ceiling, beneath the attic.

The teen's body was never found. The mother moved away, overcome with grief.

The house was left empty for almost a decade, when a young violinist moved in with _his_ family, looking strikingly familiar...

"Dad, this is great. I love it here," Hijiri said, smiling and walking through the kitchen. His father smiled.

"Glad you like it. Hopefully we'll be able to stay here this time."

"Yeah. Hopefully."

Hijiri walked up the stairs slowly, taking in his new surroundings. Soon, he came across a bedroom, where the windows let sunlight in, pouring over the floor like water. Smiling, he walked in and looked out the window.

He could see the park from there, where a pond was frozen over. It _was_ the middle of December, after all.

Behind him, the attic door lowered, and two pairs of eyes shined in the dark.

Two were green.

Two were purple. When Hijiri turned, the two boys hid back in the attic, shutting the door with them, silently; carefully.

"It's perfect," Hijiri yelled, laughing. "I'm going to _love_ it here!" He walked out, shutting the door, excited to get moved and unpacked.

He failed to notice, as he walked downstairs quickly, that the door he had shut was slowly opening, a brunette boy with bright purple eyes poking his head out, a mischievous grin spreading over his face...

_**Mwahaha. At the end, yes, I meant Purple. It will ALL become clear in the next version of the story, Hijiri's story. Thanks for reading.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**_


End file.
